


Tammy Takes a Bath

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Cats, Comedy, Humor, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie tries to get her cat Tammy to take a bath, Tammy doesn't want to.Based on the SpongeBob episode, Gary Takes a Bath.





	Tammy Takes a Bath

(One day at Tootie's house, her cat Tammy is licking her paws when the clock strikes six and rings. Tootie runs up to Tammy, looking up at the clock.)

Tootie: Tammy! Looks like it's that time of the week again. Bath time!

(Tammy stops licking herself as her eyes widen and pupils shrink in response.)

Tootie: Come on, (walks away, expecting Tammy to follow her) let's go get the water started.

(Tammy looks at her in dismay, then goes back to licking her paws. Tootie returns to Tammy after a few seconds, looking down at her.)

Tootie: (seriously) You're gonna have to get in that tub, Tammy.

(Tammy rolls her eyes and continues to lick herself.)

Tootie: Now, Tammy, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Or the medium way.

(Tammy yawns quietly, opening her mouth wide, then licks her upper lip a couple of times. Tootie continues as she does this.)

Tootie: Or the semi-medium-easy-hard way. Or the sort of hard with a touch of awkward-easy-difficult-challenging way.

(By the time Tootie has finished talking, she sees that Tammy has lay down, trying to take a nap. Tootie narrows her eyes.)

Tootie: So that's how you wanna play it, huh?

(Cut to Tootie with a box. Tammy walks up to her, rubbing her eye with one front paw as she does so.)

Tootie: Tammy! (reaches into the box and pulls out a ball) Check out this new toy. (throws it) Fetch!

(Tammy goes after the ball, which is headed for the bathroom, but it suddenly goes the wrong way before it can make it inside. Tootie is baffled as the ball goes past her, with Tammy catching it after passing her as well. Tootie looks at the ball.)

Tootie: "New Boomerang Pet Ball. Really Works."

(She looks a bit dismayed and throws the box behind her. She tries to walk away, but it hits her in the back of her head; she looks a bit dazed as she rubs the back of her head.)

(Then Tootie has an alarm clock. She shows it to Tammy, crying her dialogue desperately.)

Tootie: Tammy!!! This alarm clock has a curse! It's gonna explode in three seconds unless you take a bath!!!

(Tammy just stares at her, knowing that it is a trick.)

Tootie: (calmly) Please...

(The alarm clock goes off; Tootie is startled, but Tammy stays calm.)

(Then Tootie is standing in front of Tammy, waving her hands around.)

Tootie: I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages.

(Cut to a view of the bathroom, where the bathtub can be seen. Then a shot of the showerhead as it releases jets of water. Then a shot of a bar of soap waiting to be used. Finally, a shot of... Ralph Wiggum from The Simpsons?)

Ralph: (chuckles) I am the punchline!

(Cut back to Tootie, who winces in surprise. Tammy rolls her eyes once more as Tootie walks away.)

Tootie: Sorry you had to see that.

(Then Tootie makes her way to the phone and picks it up. Tammy sits next to her.)

Tootie: Hello, Fancy French Restaurant? I've got a naughty cat here who won't take a bath. (She listens, steadily becoming confused.) What? Could you say that again?

(Seeing her chance, Tammy stands up and flees.)

Tootie: Slow down, it's like you're speaking some other language!

(Then Tootie walks up to Tammy.)

Tootie: Hey, Tammy! How about some leap-frog? (She jumps over Tammy.) Whee! Okay, your turn!

(Tammy shakes her tail before jumping onto Tootie's back. She throws her cat off her, but suddenly a thud is heard and Tootie looks concerned. Although not appearing hurt whatsoever, Tammy lays on the ground, rubbing her head.)

Tootie: Sorry, Tammy.

(Then Tammy has some bandages and is holding a cane. Tootie walks up to her.)

Tootie: Hey, Tammy! How about some leap-frog?

(Tammy bops her with her cane, causing her to become dazed again. Then Tootie is holding a dollar bill.)

Tootie: I've got a crisp dollar bill for the next person to take a bath in this house...

(Suddenly, Mr. Crocker - who is wearing a shower cap and his glasses - zooms into the room in a bathtub. He takes the dollar.)

Mr. Crocker: Thanks for the dollar! That's one less F on your permanent record!

(He zooms out of the room. Tootie's eyes are wide and pupils are shrunken in shock from the unappealing sight, while Tammy reaches up to cover her eyes. Then Tootie does an unusual dance in front of Tammy, but she simply watches in boredom. By the time Tootie finishes, she sees that Tammy is still where she is.)

Tootie: That didn't work, either, huh?

(Then Tammy is napping in the kitchen. Tootie runs in with a piece of paper.)

Tootie: Tammy, Tammy, Tammy! (Tammy wakes up and looks at her.) Look what I found! It's an old pirate treasure map revealing the location of buried treasure in this very house!

(She unrolls the paper, revealing it indeed is a treasure map. Tammy gets up.)

Tootie: Come on, girl, let's go get that treasure!

(She and Tammy head into the living room.)

Tootie: Okay, Tammy. Now, 40 paces to the left! (starts walking) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten...

(A bit later, Tootie arrives at the door to the bathroom, with Tammy following her. The door has a red X on it.)

Tootie: 24, 25, 26, 27... (sees the door) 40! (places her hand on the doorknob) The treasure must be in here!

(She opens the door and sees the bathtub, painted rather convincingly to look like a treasure chest. Tootie pretends to be delighted.)

Tootie: Wow!! Tammy, look! A pirate treasure chest!

(Tammy walks up to her, not looking amused in the slightest. She meows to question the situation.)

Tootie: Why, no, Tammy, this isn't the bathtub. (She sees a paint bucket and moves it out of the way.) It's treasure!

(She reaches into the bathtub and pulls out a couple of soap bars.)

Tootie: Look, doubloons! (She puts them down gently.) Don't drop them.

(Tammy puts her paw to her face, knowing Tootie made that kind of joke. Then Tootie pulls a toy boat out of the tub.)

Tootie: Look at this broach!

(Tammy meows to let Tootie know she is seeing through the "game," but Tootie then loses it.)

Tootie: I DON'T KNOW WHAT A CAT WOULD WANT WITH A BROACH! (picks up Tammy) NOW, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IN THE TUB?!

(She tries to throw her into the tub. She looks satisfied, but when she turns around, we see that Tammy is clinging onto her. Tootie grabs her and tries again.)

Tootie: Get, in the, tub! (This also fails; Tammy is clinging onto Tootie from behind. Tootie tries again.) Get in the tub! (Another attempt.) Get in the tub! (Another attempt.) In the tub, IN THE TUB!

(She finally manages to throw her where she wants to, but to her surprise, Tammy is simply placed over the tub. She then reappears next to Tootie, who is now ticked off.)

Tootie: (tries to pick her up again, but Tammy clings to the tiles) Now, Tammy, are you gonna get in the tub, or am I gonna have to--

(She finally gets Tammy off the floor, but the force of her pull sends them flying up to the ceiling. Tammy now clings onto that, with Tootie hugging her.)

Tootie: Uh, Tammy? Could you... (Tammy stares down at her threateningly.) Tammy, no! Please! Not the scary face!

(Tammy hisses at her loudly, causing Tootie to scream and let go of her.)

Tootie: EEEEEEEEK!!!

(She lands directly into the tub, along with a splash. Tootie then sits up, shaking the water out of her hair.)

Tootie: All right, Tammy, you have duped and/or frustrated me for the last time. So if I can't get you to come to the bath, I'll just have to bring the bath to you!

(She picks up a couple of water guns, then dips them into the water to fill them up. Then Tammy is back in the living room, sitting on one of the chairs and licking herself again.)

Tootie: Psst. Tammy! (When Tammy looks up, she sees Tootie walking out of the bedroom with her water guns.) Bath delivery!

Tammy: (winces in horror, screaming the feline equivalent of no) NYAOW!!!

(Tootie squirts some water at her, but Tammy flees as her owner sprays the chair.)

Tootie: Come back, Tammy, I have something to "chair" with you!

(Tammy runs into the kitchen and runs past some dirty dishes. When Tootie tries to spray her, she sprays the dishes and cleans every particle of dirt from them.)

Tootie: "Dish" is more like it!

(Tammy runs into the backyard. As she does, Tootie sprays her with some more water, then opens the door open.)

Tootie: "Water" we waiting for, Tammy?

(Tammy is then heard crying for help. When Tootie looks up, she sees a familiar figure in the tree outside. She picks up a ladder and brings it to the tree.)

Tootie: (sarcastically) Aww. Stuck in a tree?

(She climbs up the ladder and stands at the top, eyeing the figure in determination.)

Tootie: It's time to clean up your act, Tammy!

(She fires every last bit of water from her water guns at the figure. Unfortunately for her, the figure wasn't Tammy, but a record player that conveniently looked like her. Tootie runs up to it in horror.)

Tootie: Oh, my goodness! I bathed Tammy too hard and removed her fur!

(Suddenly she sees her ladder moving past the tree. She realizes who is carrying it when she looks down at it.)

Tootie: Tammy...!

(Tammy is revealed to have taken the ladder.)

Tootie: Bring my ladder back this instant! (Tammy deliberately pushes the ladder away from her.) I am really not amused, miss! You are going to take a bath, and you are going to get clean, right now!

(Tammy meows in disapproval.)

Tootie: I am so the boss of you! (Another meow.) It may be a free world, but you live in MY HOUSE, under MY RULES!

(Tammy hisses at her.)

Tootie: Don't use that tone of voice with me! You will do what I say when I say!

(Tammy then makes her way to the bottom of the tree.)

Tootie: What are you doing? I am talking to you, miss!

(Tammy stops at the bottom of the tree, revealing there is a mud puddle.)

Tootie: Do not go near that mud puddle! Tammy Walden, do you hear me?! I am giving you three seconds to get away from that mud puddle!

(Tammy takes a step.)

Tootie: One.

(Tammy takes another step.)

Tootie: Two.

(Tammy takes a third step.)

Tootie: Two and a half!

(Tammy raises her right paw...)

Tootie: Don't make me say three!

(...and holds it right over the mud.)

Tootie: Tammy! You're lucky I'm not the one who needs a-- (Finally falls off the tree due to not watching her balance) BATH!!!

(She lands into the mud with a splat. She sits up, then wipes the mud off her glasses.)

Tootie: (defeated) I'm a dirty girl.

(Finally, Tootie is seen back in the bathtub, rubbing her face with her hands. Suddenly something squirts a blast of water at her, and it turns out to be Tammy, sitting on the edge of the tub with one of Tootie's water guns. She meows at her.)

Tootie: (picks up a sponge and washes behind her ears) Yeah, yeah, Tammy, I'm getting behind my ears.

(Tammy lays down, purring as she is finally able to enjoy her nap. End.)


End file.
